The Singer Girl
by AmeliaDoloreFan21
Summary: Rebecca Faye Singer did not live with her father. Ever since he killed her mother, she'd been as far as she could from him. She never could believe that a demon possessed her mother, and that was why he had to kill her. In her eyes, he was a murderer, nothing more. So how did she find herself on his doorstep? It was pretty interesting, really...
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Faye Singer did not live with her father. Ever since he killed her mother, she'd been as far as she could from him. She begged and begged to stay with an aunt until he finally relented. She never believed his far-fetched demon story. She never could get anyone to believe her either. In her eyes, he was a murderer, nothing more.

So how did she find herself on his doorstep? It was pretty interesting, actually...

* * *

It was several days earlier. She'd just gotten home from her shift at the diner, and her roommate had been watching tv. Seline got up and watched as Rebecca placed her purse on the table.

"How was work?" She asked. Becca looked up at her and sighed. "It sucked. Ran out of pie and people were pretty upset about it. Other than that, typical long night."

Seline smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I could see that happening. Hungry?" Becca shook her head and made her way to the fridge, cracking open a beer. "Not in the slightest." She saw Seline pick up a butcher knife and frowned. "You going to cook? You burn water."

The blonde shook her head. "No, just gonna carve you up and leave a message for your dear old daddy." She turned, her eyes black and a smile on her face.

Becca gasped and her beer bottle hit the floor. "Sel...Seline? What are you talking about?" She backed away quickly and ended up tripping on her feet. She hit the ground hard and watched her best friend with horror filled eyes. The girl was smiling and toying with the dagger as she moved closer to her.

Her arm arched down and Rebecca cried out, lifting her arm. She felt the blade slice through her skin and she hissed. Whimpering, she crawled backwards, feeling the hot blood making its way down her arm.

Before Seline could attack again, a mad in a trenchcoat appeared and began speaking in a bizzare language. Rebecca watched with wide eyes as a stream of black smoke escaped from her friends mouth and she collapsed on the floor.

The man moved over, checking her pulse before frowning. "I am sorry, Rebecca. Your friend is dead."

Rebecca stood and looked at the man, tears falling down her cheeks. "She's dead?! What the HELL is going on?! What was that black smoke?! Who are you?! How did you just appear here?!" She ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head.

Cas sighed and looked at the distraught girl. "Your friend was possessed by a demon. They know who you are, as do I. You are Robert Singer's daughter and you are in danger. My name is Castiel and I'm an Angel of the Lord. I am afraid that everything your father told you is true. For your own safety, you need to pack what you can and leave this place. The safest place for you to be is your father's house."

Watching him with an open mouth, she saw him lift his eyes to the ceiling and frown. "Move quickly. More demons are on their way. I will hold them off for as long as I can." With that, he disappeared and she swallowed.

Blinking back tears, she looked at the body of her dead friend and ran to her room, packing a duffle as fast as she could.

Less than ten minutes later, she was on the road. She had to get to her dads house and she had to do it fast.

* * *

This was how she found herself here. Running a hand through her hair, she winced as her jacket pulled on the dry blood on her cut. She felt the pooling of fresh blood and she sighed.

Lifting her hand she rang the doorbell. She blinked and stepped back when someone other than her father answered the door. "Uh..." She looked around, confusion on her face. "Does...does Robert Singer still live here?"

The man looked her up and down and frowned. He had on a distressed, brown leather jacket, jeans, boots and a black shirt. Short, light brown hair and bright green eyes adorned his face. Blinking, she focused on the task at hand. Her father. She needed to get to her father.

"You want Bobby? Who are you?" He asked, his voice rough and untrusting. Frowning, she stood to her full height and met his challenge. "I'm Rebecca Singer. I'm his daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

"Does...does Robert Singer still live here?"

"You want Bobby? Who are you?" He asked, his voice rough and untrusting. Frowning, she stood to her full height and met his challenge. "I'm Rebecca Singer. I'm his daughter."

* * *

Dean looked down at this girl, shock running through his veins. Daughter? She said she was Bobby's daughter? There was no way! He took the time to look her over once more. Long, curly brown hair, hazel eyes and full lips.

Shaking his head, he chuckled and stepped back into the entryway. "Nice try, lady. But Bobby doesn't have any kids." He made to shut the door and Rebecca put her booted foot in the way. "I am his daughter! DAD!" She called out, tears filling her eyes.

"Re...Rebecca?!" Dean and Rebecca both turned to see Bobby standing behind them, tears in his own eyes. "D-Daddy!" She sobbed and pushed past Dean, rushing into his arms.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, pressing kisses into her hair. "What are you doin' here, baby? I never thought I'd see you again!"

Rebecca cried into his shoulder and pulled away. "I had to come. You see..."

"Now wait just a minute here!" They both turned to the confused man in the doorway. "Bobby! You are just going to believe this THING?! Me and Sammy didn't know anything about a daughter! How do you know this isn't a demon, or a shifter?!"

Rebecca gasped and turned to see caution in her father's eyes. "I'm not! Dad! You know I'm not!" Bobby frowned and turned his gaze back to Dean. "I know my own daughter, boy."

Anger flared in Dean's eyes and he shook his head. "Like Hell!" He took a bottle out of the back of his pants and threw the contents in her face.

"Hey!" She began spluttering and wiping her eyes, moving her now wet hair from her face. She gasped again when she saw him now with a knife in his hand. Was he going to kill her too?!

"DAMMIT DEAN!" Bobby growled and moved his daughter behind him. "She isn't either of those things, Dean! And you don't need to be cutting her either!" He yelled, lifting her hand. "Silver ring, you Idjit!"

Dean looked down, a sheepish look on his face. "I had to make sure, Bobby. You never told us about a daughter."

Handing her a towel, Bobby led Rebecca to his living room at sat her down. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Dean can be a bit...stubborn." Sighing, she wiped her face and shook her head. "It's fine dad. I understand being cautious. In fact, Demons are the reason that I'm here."

This caused both men to straighten up and take notice. "Demons? Tell me everything."

* * *

After she spoke, she leaned back in the chair, tears falling from her eyes. Bobby sighed and stood, making his way to his desk. Dean, sensing her upset, made his way to the kitchen and grabbed her a beer.

Rebecca smiled gratefully as he handed it to her. "Thanks." Taking a large pull, she turned her eyes to her dad. "Why are they after me now? After all this time?"

Robert looked at his daughter, sadness filling him. "Probably the same reason they brought your mother back a few months ago." Happiness filled her and she smiled. "Mom is back?! Where is she!" She moved to stand, but Dean stopped her.

Pain filled Bobby's face and Dean took that moment to answer. "Your mother and a whole bunch of other dead people were brought back in this town. People thought it was a blessing until they started chowing down, zombie-style." Rebecca gasped and looked between the men. "Zombies?! What next?"

Bobby wiped his face and cleared his throat. "They brought her back to kill me, Becca. They wanted me to stop helping Sam and Dean stop the devil."

Rebecca swallowed and took another pull from the bottle. "Ok, I think I need someone to catch me up, because I'm completely lost." Dean frowned and sat on the coffee table. "I think you need to sit back. This story is a doozy."

* * *

After, Rebecca finished her beer, staring at the wall. "This can't be real life. This has to be some horrible dream!" The two men watched her, sadness on their faces.

Turning to her father, her shoulders began to shake. "I never believed you. The things I called you...all you did was tell me the truth and I turned my back on you!" She cried out, tears falling down her cheeks. Bobby went to her and held her as she cried. "I'm so sorry, pumpkin. I never wanted this life for you. But after your mother...I couldn't sit by. I had to help fight the creatures that haunt this world."

Her fingers grasped his shirt and she just cried, letting out years of suppressed emotions. After a while, she stopped and Bobby looked down at her. "Why don't you go take a rest? You look exhausted. You'll be safe here, I promise."

Looking between them, she nodded and made her way to the stairs. Turning to look back at her father, he smiled. "Your room is still there." Smiling softly she nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

Bobby sighed and made his way to his chair, collapsing back into it. Dean looked at the older man, a frown on his face. "Why didn't we know about her, Bobby?"

Bobby looked at one of the men he thought of as a son and sighed again. "She said I was dead to her. Thought I killed her mother in cold blood. I haven't seen her for seven years, Dean. I don't exactly like talking about the fact that my only child hated me."

Nodding in understanding, Dean sat down on the couch. "Well, I'm guessing she believes you now."

At that, Sam came in with bags of food. "I saw another car outside. We have company?" Dean brought the bottle to his lips and chuckled. "You have no idea, Sammy."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stared at Dean and Bobby after he heard. "Wow, Bobby. I had no idea you had a daughter." He looked around the room, confusion in his eyes. "Why are there no pictures of her?" Bobby sighed, settling in his chair. "I hid them from the world after she left. I thought she would be safe if no one knew about her. I was wrong." He raised his eyes to the ceiling, his daughters room above his head.

"How am I going to do this? How do I introduce her to this world; teach her to defend herself? She's my baby girl. I never wanted this for her." Dean frowned as he watched his father-figure. This had turned their world upside down. She was another person to protect. He took a long pull of his beer and sighed. "You did it the way our father did. It's the only way, Bobby. She has to at least know the basics.

Bobby nodded, looking at his hands. "I know that you're right, Dean. I just never expected this. Thank God that Castiel was there to help her." Sam nodded, his eyes wide. "That's for sure. It would have been awful for you to have to hear about it." Bobby winced, not wanting the visual. 000000000000000000

Hours later, they had gotten everything they thought they needed to start her training. Lifting his eyes to the ceiling again, he stood, making his way to the stairs. "I think it's about time for her to get up. I don't want her sleeping all day." Dean and Sam watched as he made his way upstairs.

Turning to his older brother, Sam let out a breath. "This certainly changes things, doesn't it?" Dean frowned and confusion filled his eyes. "What do you mean?" Sam looked at him, his eyes wide. "She is new to this life, Dean! We can't just take her with us!" Scowling, Dean stood and crossed his arms. "Well we can't just leave her behind, Sammy. Those demons could come for her again."

Sam had to roll his eyes. "She can stay in the panic room, Dean." Shaking his head, the oldest Winchester shut that down. "Yeah, because we should really lock her in a room for the rest of her life." He grabbed his gun and turned to look at his brother. "This is the only choice Sammy. Might as well get on board." Sam opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he heard them come down the stairs.

000000000000000000000

Bobby looked at her sleeping and felt his heart tug. His little girl was back at last. He swore with everything that was in him that he would protect her, to his last dying breath. Making his way to the bed, he sat down next to her, causing her to stir. Rebecca's eyes snapped open with fear filling them but as soon as she caught her father's eye, she relaxed.

"How long was I out?" She asked, her voice groggy. "Just a few hours. I didn't want you to sleep too long. I was actually wondering if you wanted to start training today." She watched her father for a moment after he spoke before she nodded. "Sure. Guess I should learn how to use a gun." She reached up to wipe her eyes and winced, hissing a breath through her teeth as her wound caught on her jacket.

Worry in his eyes, Bobby lifted her sleeve and saw the cut. "Oh sweetie, why didn't you say anything? Let's get this cleaned." He led her downstairs and she sat on the couch as Bobby got a first aid kit. She didn't say much while he tended to her; no one did.

Once done, he moved away to stand next to the boys. "Guess introductions are in order. Sweetie, these two idjits are Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean, this is my daughter, Rebecca." At the mention of their last name, recognition filled her eyes. "John's boys." At the mention of their father, Dean stepped forward.

"You knew our dad?" Rebecca shrugged, sitting up on the couch. "Not really. He came to help dad a few times. Heard him talk about 'the boys' but I just figured he was talking about friends of his." Standing, Rebecca took everything in. "So, gun training?" Dean nodded, looking at Bobby. Bobby moved over to his desk and unlocked a drawer. He removed a small wooden box. Rebecca, Dean and Sam watched him taking a shuddering breath, running his hands along the edges.

"Dad?" Rebecca stepped foward, seeing how upset he was. "I had this made for your mother. She never got to use it of course, but it was hers nonetheless." Opening the lid, he pulled out the first gun. "This is a Model 442 "Women of the NRA" Revolver Smith & Wesson." Rebecca walked foward and he placed it in her hand. It was silver with a pale wooden handle and had little designs etched into the silver. On the handle was a rose and her mother's initials. It was beautiful to Rebecca and even moreso because it was her mothers.

She turned it over to inspect it and smiled. "Thanks dad. I am honored to be using this." Nodding, Bobby smiled and reached in again. "I had this one made for you. It's a 1911 9mm compact. It's not as pretty as your mothers, but it should be good for you." Rebecca set her mother's gun down and took hers from her father. It was black with a beautiful cherry wood handle. It was simple, just like her.

Looking at her dad, she smiled and hugged him. Bobby chuckled sadly and hugged her. "I love you, baby girl." Tears filled her eyes and she hugged him tighter. "I love you too, dad." Pulling away, he sniffed and turned to the boys. "Alright, right now we will practice with blanks but later we will teach you the different kinds of bullets we make."

Rebecca looked confused. "Different bullets?" Sam grinned and nodded. "Yeah, for the different types of monsters we fight." Her eyebrows lifted but she didn't say anything. "Alright. Let's get started!" With that, they led her outside where the shooting range was set up.

Biting her lip, Rebecca didn't say anything but she was nervous. She wasn't going to let that stop her, however. She was going to work her butt off to make her dad proud.


End file.
